Reality?
by Wanshipper
Summary: This brief history is part of my feuilleton weekly Frenzy Devaneios, thrown in my site since 03102000.To write on Mulder and Scully is, for me, always, one of the more gratifying things for my heart.


Author - Wanilda Vale

Classification - Shipper

Date - 04/25/2000

Synopsis - This brief history is part of my feuilleton weekly Frenzy (Devaneios), thrown in my site since 03/10/2000.

To write on Mulder and Scully is, for me, always, one of the more gratifying things for my heart.

**REALITY...?**

"The reality is a cruel daughter

that renounces the dream - her father. "

Lucenay

Chapter 7

The sun cleared the mountains, it formed almost supernatural rays for among the clouds, it bathed the foliages, the forests, the roads and streets of sandy soil.

The breeze moved the branches of the groves, its leaves, the soaring palm trees in the summit of the hill, seeming to be greeting to who went by them.

Dana Scully stopped to breathe.

She was tired. Breathless.

She extended the hand for who offered help.

She felt thankful, confident.

The walk there, in the high of the hill, it did her very well.

She raised the view for distant.

Modest houses appeared. On the other side a bridge on a river of tame waters. Ahead an extensive green grassland. In the space of the limpid blue sky the birds crossed quickly, emitting its peeped that echoed for among the hills.

And Dana smiled. A smile that showed the peace of the landscape that extended to her feet.

She felt herself a big, powerful woman in this instant.

Her fellow of the small day returned her the smile, animated by the magnificence of the things that the nature showed them.

Scully felt in that man a gratifying well-being, a pleasant peace sensation, and the big and infinite love that it took her heart.

He was her own life. And she loved him too much! She loved to be like this, above all of the things, of all of the people, of all of the roads, streets and places, as it was there, in those heights.

It's seemed her, like this, to surpass the sadness, the disappointments, the problems, the difficult things of the world below.

She felt herself happy in that place.

She was, for the least simbolically, on all of the terrestrial things, but under the immense feeling of the love.

The love that formerly had been her melancholic, in the uncertainty that one day would happen to try the alive fire of the passion.

Vibrant passion that supplanted the other feelings. That passion that had appeared cutting her into pieces and her inveterate rationality in her being's bottom.

Then, after going up the hill, exhausted, she felt need to mitigate the thirst that took her mouth and her body.

But no a simple thirst for the water, the colorless and scentless liquid, composed of hydrogen and oxygen, but the thirst to mitigate the desires of her body with the delicacies of the captivating moment in that place, where only the sun, the clouds, the breeze, the birds, were witness of her presence there, without impediments of somebody or of some thing or to a noise to disturb them... there they were the alone ones, although with all the clarity that bathed them the warm sun.

His hand held her with firmness and affection and Dana felt herself protected.

He hugged her, tenderly.

Under the shadow of a crowned bush they sat down on the grass that covered the soil, as a velvety green mantle in the whole hill.

They took themselves shelter of the sun.

Words. They talks banal things. Change of opinions. Demonstration of feelings. Caresses in the glance. And then...

In a cozier approach he had taken her between his arms and she had not resisted.

What for? After all she always had expected for that moment!

She left that his lips caressed her face, her eyes... she left that the heat of his body crossed her meat... she felt the desire take care of her feelings... she left that his hands touched her and explored until her deeper intimate... and she left that the senses were top of the feelings... and then she surrendered to the love in a total way.

Without barriers. Without thoughts rational or plausible of understanding.

Everything that she more had wanted was being convert into reality at this time.

And he took her for himself, he dominated her, he satisfied her, he loved her.

And thirsty, he seemed to want to suck her whole, to consume her in only one love action.

Dana Scully saw in the anguish of that moment with the happiness letting her to smile in secret for the realization of her great dream kept for a long time: to be in his arms, in an immeasurable, beautiful moment of love.

Some bell rang somewhere below that hill where they were.

She looked for some tower to indicate a temple there below amid that houses. But she didn't get to see it.

She blinked. She opened her eyes well.

But nothing, still, got to see.

The perfumed sheets, the cozy blanket, the soft mattress, nothing of this had made to impede her of to wake up and look at where was playing the bells again.

Had the small awakening clock in the headboard table wakened up her, finally?

No!

The noise continues and Dana turn now the glance for the telephone that vibrates with its sound.

Finally Dana faces the reality.

She wakes up once and for all.

She gets the phone awakened and disappointed.

- Hello. Here' s Dana Scully.

- Hi, Scully! Good morning! Did I wake up you?

- Hi, Mulder, in the reality yes... I was until dreaming...!

- Is it even?

- Yes. And you were in my dreams...

- Hum... I liked it. And the one what I made in your dreams, Scully?

- Nothing important, Mulder... I only saw you... nothing else...

"To dream is the happiness,

to wait is the life! "

Victor Hugo


End file.
